Electrical conduit systems are required in order to safely provide electrical power to industry, homes, commercial buildings and the like. These conduit systems often include long runs of rigid electrical conduit with frequent changes in direction, such as 90° turns. Conduit bodies are typically installed in the conduit systems at various locations, both to provide access to the wires and to route the wires along the conduit path. Often, the change of direction in the conduit is accomplished in the conduit body.
Conventional conduit bodies are generally elongate having longitudinal side walls defining an open ended chamber. A removable cover may be provided for closing the open side of the body. The conduit body may include hubs at locations along the body for attachment of the conduit and passage of the wire therethrough.
Certain arrangements of the hubs allow the conduit body to effect changes in direction such as a 90° turn in the wires being routed therethrough. In order to effect such a turn in a conduit body, the wire contained therein must be bent or curved. In certain situations, especially with the use of communications cables such as data cable and fiber optic cable, placing a small bend radius on the cable to effect the change in direction may adversely effect the performance of the cable.
The art has seen various devices used in combination with conduit bodies to help support the wire as it is passed through the conduit body especially where changes in direction are required. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,118 and 6,838,615 employ inserts placed in the conduit body to help facilitate movement of the wire therethrough.
Another example which specifically attempts to provide a minimum bend radius in a conduit body is U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,029. In the '029 patent, the conduit body is modified to provide an inwardly projecting curved bump in the bottom wall thereof. This bump forces the wire pulled therethrough to achieve a desirable bend radius upon making a change of direction therein. While this device may serve adequately to effect a desirable change in direction, the inwardly extending projection does provide an obstruction to the pulling of the wire through the conduit body and also reduces the usable interior capacity of the conduit body.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a conduit body which effects a change in direction of wires pulled therethrough so as to maintain a desirable bend radius and which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.